Torn
by Chosen2007
Summary: I've written The Right One, Twisted and who will save you and all of it is setting up what's to come and believe me this is a story you want to read. THis will explain the other Buffy series started with Together.
1. Chapter 1

Torn

By

Chosen2007

This comes a little later after "Who Will Save you". Yes people it's time for Dark Willow and the song #1 Crush by Shirley Mansion to help me along.

Willow was sore because the magic took it out of her and she sat there watching Josephine on her bed. Everyone had gone and went to sleep for night, it was four o'clock in the morning. Willow was up and she started fixating on the fact that she saw Tara. She saw Tara today and she knew for a fact that it wasn't her. However, what made it so hard was that she felt like she was being judged. The way she was looking at her. She was judging her. Tara would never do that when she was alive. Then Willow thought that maybe it was her spirit coming from heaven to let her know about her disappointment. It was making Willow sick knowing that Tara could judge her like that. Willow then got mad because she didn't die, Tara die. She could have fought it. However, she quickly dismissed that because the bullet went through Tara's chest. Willow closed her eyes and saw that moment.

Willow walked out of her room and got her some milk. Watching Xander playing video games took the edge off. "Hey." Willow said to Xander. "Hey." Xander said to Willow. Wilow watched him play games and was looking at the shorts of Lara croft on the high definition television. It made Willow sweat a little bit. Willow has been trying to go cold turkey from her sexual romps with slayers. She had one in her bed.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked. "Well, if you had seen your dead girlfriend in full view, how were you feel." Willow replied. Xander stopped and turned to Willow. "Well, last night when I went to sleep I had a dream." Xander said. Willow was interested. "I had a dream that I was going clothes shopping with Cordeila and she wanted to try on this skirt. She wanted me to watch and so I'm in the dressing room with her. We're kissing and I'm naked. You see the reason why I'm naked because Anya is taking off my clothes." Xander said waiting for a reaction from Willow. Willow was picturing Buffy taking off her clothes. "I've dreams like that for three years, that's why I play my video game so I could sleep finally." Xander finished saying to Willow. "I saw her Xander. I've done some things that, I was…" Willow said. "Willow. What are you about to admit to me?" Xander asked. "Nothing." Willow got up and walked away. Right into Buffy and Willow's tits graze next to Buffy tits, willow's privates tingle when that happened. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked. "No." Willow said. "I'm so…" Buffy hugged Willow around her neck and took her hand outside to the front of the house.

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

Willow sat down and Buffy looked into her eyes and then she said to her. "Willow." Buffy said. "Yeah." Willow replied. "Forgive me." Buffy said. She leans over and tongue kissed Willow.

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored

Buffy stopped and then looked at Willow. "I'm tired of being strong and I'm really been wanting you ever since you came back after breaking it off with Kennedy. I've waited and waited for this moment and know I have to ask you Willow. Do you want me to share my frustrations? My sexual frustrations with you, my second in command, one of the most powerful woman I ever known." Buffy finished with. "Why now?" Willow asked. "I've known that Angel isn't coming back and neither is Spike. I have to move on. I want to give in to my desires and you have been the cornerstone of them." Buffy finished. Willow kissed her for that explanation.

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart

I will lie for you  
I can steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

"Angel, Spike, Tara and Kennedy, they couldn't handle us. It's just us, if you want it." Buffy finished saying. "Yes." Willow said back. They kissed some more. Willow has always been there for Buffy through Angel. Buffy has been there watching Willow with Tara and she always made the relationship safe by saying they were like sisters. Now the safety net is gone. Everything is gone.

Paragon was watching from a safe distance and smiled. "You love darkness. Maybe you're love me."

Somewhere in a remote location where no one can sense, somewhere out there, a werewolf on hind legs was locked up, a blue haired woman stood guard, a blonde male walked in. "She secured." Spike said. Illyria shook her head. "Angel doesn't want her hurt. How is training?" Spike asked. "When will we show ourselves?" Illyria asked. Spike turned an Angel was there. "Soon." Somewhere in a mansion a little to the left.


	2. Chapter 2

Torn

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Buffy escort Willow to her bed and threw Willow down. "I know you take slayers and you like them for the taste." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Yes." "Now on it's you and me, the two most powerful women, ever" Buffy said and Willow responded, "Yes Buffy." Buffy kissed Willow harder and hard, she ripped her shirt, "Hey." Willow said and added, "I like that shirt." "I'll buy you another." Buffy said and Willow smiled then Buffy took off her bra. She started to lick Willow all over her body and Buffy enjoyed Willow's taste then they kissed soft then very passionate. They felt asleep, they were wrapped around each other and then Buffy had a dream…

She dreamed that she was fighting Angel at the night of the vortex. He was back; she saw it. The Buffy that was dreaming, she yelled, "Cut his hand!" That Buffy did it and then threw it at the opening. Buffy woke up and saw Willow there. She nestled up closer to her because it was only a dream, right?

Now read Together…..


	3. Chapter 3

Torn

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- The next night

Buffy finished her warm-ups and the sun was ready to go down. Xander gave her the nod and she walked upstairs with a clear purpose. Faith and Josephine were ready with their gang ready for a fight. "Hit Bridgeport, every single club and alley make them bastards run. No humans get hurt Faith." Buffy said that last part with emphasis. Faith shook her head and that faction left.

She looked at Dawn, Giles and Xander looked at Buffy. "If they have fangs, kill them. Vampires die, humans live. It's that simple. Xander take the slayers and have them kill anything that moves. Dawn anything comes after you, they fall and Giles please be safe." They all nodded and they all left.

Buffy looked at Willow and she looked in the eyes. "We are the two most powerful women in this room right now." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Because it's only us." "We are ruthless and we take no shit from no one." Buffy said and Willow responded, "I'm ready Buffy." "Connecticut is a kingdom and it's time we show that we're the animals that rule and the others should just show their stomachs as a sign of respect." Buffy said and Willow responded, "This is so.." Buffy and Willow locked into a very passionate kiss then she rammed the red-head into the wall. Willow scratched Buffy's back through her shirt and Buffy grabbed Willow's hair then continue the kiss. "Buffy, I know about the dream." Willow said and Buffy responded, "It was just a dream, Will, I'm with you now." Willow shook her head then pulled Buffy's hair to lick her neck and they were ready…

Nine months later….

Buffy was crying in the pouring rain, there were ashes right in front of her and Dawn ran. "Buffy…" Dawn said and Buffy responded, "Dead. Paragon is dead." "That's good." Dawn said with her sword and Buffy looked up, "Angel is dead." Angel had come back from the other reality and it was that morning before the fight, she chose him. "Who did it?" Dawn asked and Buffy said with gritted teeth, "Willow."

Author's note: Now you understand why Buffy now Angel came into the other Buffy series.


End file.
